


cry baby

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Student Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Swimmer Johnny Suh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaehyun hates his part-time job and Johnny helps him get rid of it in the most pleasant way he can offer.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	cry baby

With a heavy sigh, Jaehyun sank onto the bench in the locker room and pulled off the head of the bunny costume he'd been wearing for the past six hours. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze of the fan brushing his flushed cheeks.

His feet burned, his clothes soaked with his own sweat. All this time he had been standing in the blazing midday sun handing out flyers for a chicken restaurant. It was June and a miracle he hadn't suffered heatstroke. The air inside the costume was hot, stuffy, and sticky. At one point he'd gotten dizzy and stopped smelling his own stench.

With trembling fingers, he brushed the damp strands from his forehead and his body felt as if someone had hung weights, heavy as anchors, on his ankles. He wanted to sleep. To press his cheek to the cool floor and melt into it. Jaehyun wasn't sure he could find the strength to get up now without blacking out.

What he didn't do to pay for his studies, he actually hated. Today, life was especially depressing. Still, he would have to keep going, just like everyone else. Everyone had to work. He was no exception.

A soft knock on the door, Jaehyun looked up.

"Hey." Johnny was leaning in the door frame, looking at him out of coffee brown eyes. He was wearing a black tank top and shorts. He had probably had swim practice until just now, his hair was wet and not from his own sweat like Jaehyun's.

Jaehyun smiled and blinked lazily. "How did you know I was here?"

Johnny laughed. "Oh, you're serious, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun just looked at him confused until Johnny pulled one of the flyers out of his pocket. Happy Fried Chicken. "Oh. Sorry." He patted the rabbit's head and propped himself up on it since his muscles felt like mush. "You can't see much of the world in that thing, I'm afraid. It helps to hide from shame. A twenty-four-year-old man in a bunny suit? That either evokes pity or indecent fantasies."

Johnny took a few steps closer, and Jaehyun felt a hot twinge in the pit of his stomach, and his heart gave a little jump when Johnny's smile softened a shade. Even after the two years, they'd been together, he wanted to grab Johnny and kiss him until he fell over whenever he saw him smile. No matter what anyone else thought. No matter how taboo it might be for men to kiss in public. Love makes you brave.

"You don't even recognize your own boyfriend? I think I've made a mistake somewhere over the years." Johnny grinned and locked the door.

"Johnny. What are you up to?"

"I'm a little hurt, you know Jaehyun. Honestly, you just wordlessly shoved the flyer into my hand like you would anyone else. That felt like a mean rejection."

"Is that so? I'm very sorry about that. Sincerely." He reached out his fingers to Johnny, and his friend grasped them, intertwined them, and a pleasant warmth tingled from Jaehyun's fingers all the way up his arm. Satisfied, he sighed. "I smell, Johnny. I'm bathing in my own sweat. You really shouldn't touch me."

Johnny sat down next to him on the bench and took their hands in his lap. He put his free hand around Jaehyun's neck and Jaehyun leaned into the touch of Johnny's cool fingers.

"You've earned some rest, Jae."

Jaehyun nodded. "You're early today."

"I was worried about you." Johnny squeezed Jaehyun's hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to Jaehyun's knuckle. Jaehyun leaned against Johnny's side and lowered his head onto Johnny's shoulder. Johnny shuddered slightly as Jaehyun's breath brushed over his jaw.

"Why?"

"You're still asking that?" Johnny rolled his eyes as if Jaehyun was a silly little boy. But Jaehyun's brain overheated; he couldn't think straight. Instead, he focused on Johnny's strong, firm body and his steady, regular breaths. The love in his heart slowly blossomed and a warm wave of calmness flowed through his body.

"Hmmm. Tell me, I want to hear how you feel about me when I'm not with you."

Johnny chuckled. "As you wish, Mr. Easter Bunny." He laughed harder when Jaehyun poked him in the ribs for his statement, but only met solid, well-toned muscle. "I got up this morning thinking it was going to be one hell of a hot day. Then I remembered you were playing bunny again today, and I had a bad feeling in my gut." He sighed. "It's unhealthy, Jae. I don't like it."

Jaehyun nodded at his shoulder, heat where bare skin grazed bare skin. Johnny's shoulder tensed, and Jaehyun whimpered softly as he almost slipped off before he felt Johnny's hand on his chin.

"I know, John. Maybe I should quit. But the pay is pretty good." he said.

"I'd feel better if I carried you straight to your boss's office and sorted this out right now." Johnny's jaw muscles tightened and Jaehyun had to laugh at the thought and at his boss's face.

"That would be a cinematic performance." Jaehyun turned his head so he could look at Johnny, who was staring at the locker. The room was ugly, old, paint peeling everywhere, and dirty calendars hanging all over the place. But it still had its charm. 

Johnny noticed his gaze and looked down at him, the corners of his mouth twitching, his eyes flashing mischievously. Jaehyun stiffened a little. He knew what that look meant. Heat gathered in his lower body and there was an uncomfortable tension in his legs. He shook his head ever so slightly.

"No, Johnny."

"What, why not?"

"Not here, not like this. I feel gross, honestly."

Johnny pouted. "You're always gorgeous, babe. I'd be lying if I said the sweat shining on your skin didn't turn me on."

"Johnny." Jaehyun groaned. Then he felt strong fingers grab his waist and Johnny pulled him closer.

"Maybe we can speed up your exit this way? You just have to be extra loud." Johnny leaned toward him and kissed Jaehyun's temple. And damn, Jaehyun realized he wasn't entirely against the idea. He felt a lot dirtier now.

Jaehyun raised a brow, his lips lowering hotly to Johnny's neck, nibbling on his earlobe, and his hand found its way to Johnny's abs as if by itself. Hard muscles tensed under Jaehyun's fingers, probing over the smooth fabric. His fingers slid lower and a rough sound escaped Johnny's throat. Jaehyun smiled.

"But Johnny. Didn't you say last time that you get way too jealous when someone else hears my voice when-" He laughed in Johnny's ear, biting his lower lip in a grin as goosebumps spread across Johnny's arms despite the hot weather.

"That's what I said." Johnny reached into Jaehyun's hair and pulled it back so Jaehyun's lips could no longer tease him. Johnny's gaze glazed over, Jaehyun saw the arousal as his black pupils quivered. His hand wrapped around Johnny's crotch, the bulge under his fingers growing and throbbing in his fingers. "But I'm willing to make an exception for your health."

Jaehyun's eyes darkened and disappeared behind pretty crescents as he smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?" he said, sliding onto Johnny's lap, Johnny's hard cock rubbing sweetly and smoothly over his hole. Johnny growled as the friction electrified the air around them. 

Jaehyun leaned down and nibbled on Johnny's collarbone, Johnny cupped Jaehyun's ass with his hands and began to knead it as Jaehyun slowly began grinding down on him. Agonizingly slow, rhythmically, as it dripped wetly from the tip of his cock and mixed with his sweat. 

Johnny kissed his chin, his cheeks, released Jaehyun's ass, and his hands slid down Jaehyun's neck, caressing him until they slid into his sweaty hair. 

Jaehyun bit down and Johnny curled his fingers into Jaehyun's hair, making Jaehyun groan in surprise. When Johnny saw this, he fell back onto the bench and pulled Jaehyun with him. Then he gently pulled Jaehyun down to him with gentle force until their lips melted together in a deep, fiery kiss. Greedily, their lips moved against each other. Biting, licking, exploring.

Johnny licked along Jaehyun's jaw as his fingers pulled Jaehyun's shirt over his head and he tossed it to the floor. He paused briefly and pressed a hand against Jaehyun's exposed chest, causing him to sit up with a growl.

"Pretty," Johnny said, his eyes smiling, his mouth wanting to possess, taste, bite every part of Jaehyun's adorable body. "I don't think anyone ever expected there'd be a guy in this costume. Such a handsome and nasty one." He laughed and Jaehyun grabbed Johnny's cock so hard that he threw his head back hard and gasped. "Jae..."

"You know I'm not doing this for fun." Jaehyun's fingers tugged impatiently at Johnny's shirt until it joined his own on the floor a second later, and he pressed his fingertips deep into the flesh of Johnny's chest. He increased the pressure, sinking his nails into Johnny's skin and slowly letting his hand travel down to the fine line of hair that led to his crotch. Johnny arched his back and his hands dug into Jaehyun's thighs. The scratch marks on his chest, his belly burned like fire, and pain mixed with pleasure to create a delicious feeling that was addictive.

His self-control ran away with him. He wanted Jaehyun. Fast and hard, here and now.

He grabbed Jaehyun's slender waist and whirled them around so that his entire body pressed down on Jaehyun's beneath him. Lithely, he rubbed their bodies together as Jaehyun's fingers reached into the waistband of his pants and pulled them down with a jerk. Johnny laughed against Jaehyun's lips as his tongue penetrated Jaehyun's mouth wet and hot, licking up every corner he could find, while Jaehyun's own pressed hard and unyielding against his, making it clear that he would not give in so easily. 

Their breathing was heavy, impossibly loud in the small space, and Jaehyun's heartbeat pounded in his ears, gasping as Johnny bit his tongue and stripped off his shorts completely.

Jaehyun took Johnny's bulging member in his hand, heavy in his fingers, and felt the thick veins pulsing, he traced them slowly and began to massage Johnny. Johnny tensed, his abs tightening in waves, and Jaehyun stared at him in fascination, wondering how anyone could look so stunning and strong and magical.

Again, their lips met. The kiss was hard, deep, and breathless. Just a few skillful moves later, they were both completely naked, nothing but skin over skin, leaving trails of fire, electricity, and pleasure. Even now, they weren't close enough. Even now that they possessed everything of each other, they wanted more, always more.

Jaehyun moaned loudly as two fingers circled his hole, and his muscles twitched as a fingertip nudged teasingly against his entrance. Moisture coated him as Johnny spread the lube generously on his fingers, rubbing it all over Jaehyun. 

"You ready, babe?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to Jaehyun's left nipple, sending his hot breath over the sensitive button and eliciting another moan from Jaehyun that echoed off the walls. "Seems so."

"Johnny, damn it," Jaehyun growled at him, grabbing Johnny by the hair and lifting him from where Johnny was currently sucking on his nipple.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "What, I'd say you're doing great today." His fingertip pushed against the firm muscle with light pressure. "And I won't swallow a single one of your moans. Let me hear how much you want me, and I'll give it to you."

"You are imposs -!" The words caught in his throat as Johnny bit down hard on his nipple, ramming his entire finger into him without warning. Jaehyun bit his lower lip so hard to stifle the scream that he bled. "You fucking asshole!" he hissed.

"Always at your service. No turning back now, Jae." His finger moved slowly inside Jaehyun, tracing over the sensitive, warm, moist skin, exploring, teasing. Jaehyun put an arm over his face and bit into it. Suddenly he wasn't so sure that had been the right decision. 

A second finger stretched him painfully sweet and Johnny's teeth scraped along his neck, strong fingers closing around his wrist and Johnny pinned Jaehyun's arm over his head as Jaehyun's hole opened wider and wider, swallowing Johnny's finger, becoming more and more ready for Johnny. Not that he'd needed much preparation. Last night Johnny had fucked him four times all the way into oblivion and he was still really loose because Johnny was huge. 

Jaehyun's free hand grabbed Johnny's shoulder and he closed his eyes as a third finger slid inside him. The loud cry came so suddenly from his throat as Johnny stroked his prostate that he immediately blushed a deep red. Shit. His boss's office was only two rooms down, and the door wasn't exactly soundproof. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

His thoughts were interrupted by a violent wave of pleasure as Johnny fucked his fingers into him faster. Jaehyun straightened his thighs, his muscles quivering with exhaustion and stimulation, and the tension in his cock became unbearable, his skin tightening unbearably, and it took all his willpower not to touch himself and rush toward release. He wanted to come from Johnny's cock, though, because it felt so much better. He just had to be patient.

Johnny pulled his fingers out of Jaehyun so abruptly that the feelings crashed over him and the emptiness inside him felt so wrong like Johnny had stolen something from him. 

Johnny smiled and let go of Jaehyun's hand. He put his hands on Jaehyun's knees and spread them apart so he had a perfect view of Jaehyun's pink, slippery, twitching hole. His smile widened.

"Beautiful, Jae. And all reserved for me."

"Only as long as you can give it to me good, John. Your rivals are already lining up."

Johnny leaned over him and kissed Jaehyun's belly button. "But no one's as big as me. And none of them know your body as I do. And none of them love you as I do."

"Johnny. Fuck me already. Please."

Johnny snorted in amusement, "And I'm the only one you're pleading with so much need."

Jaehyun winced as the soft, hot tip of Johnny's cock pressed against his entrance, and his muscles tensed as Johnny slowly pushed against his hole, using enough force to penetrate the muscle without hurting him. Inch by inch, his pulsing, thick heat slid into Jaehyun, stretching him as nothing had ever stretched him before. Because Johnny was right. Jaehyun knew no one bigger than him. 

Jaehyun felt full, stretched, satiated. Shaky breaths expanded his chest as he adjusted to Johnny to sink into him to the hilt, holding still until Jae gave him the go-ahead. Meanwhile, Johnny peppered Jaehyun's white skin with kisses, nibbling, sucking dark red blossoms onto the canvas of the body squirming beneath him.

"Okay," Jaehyun finally breathed, opening his eyes. Their eyes met. Dark, clouded by the intense heat where they met.

Johnny nodded and began slow thrusts that were already enough to make Jaehyun gasp, struggling to breathe. His fingers clawed at Johnny's biceps to steady himself, and with each thrust he bent his neck back further, exposing more of his throat, which Johnny then attacked with more kisses.

This was not going to be gentle or tender. They both wanted it fast, the fear of being discovered making Jaehyun so tense it hurt, and Johnny was no different, his thrusts becoming harder, more ruthless. He slid out of Jaehyun until only the tip of his cock was massaged by the muscle. Then he thrust his full hard length into Jaehyun and Jahhyun cried out, stars dancing behind his eyes as Johnny rammed his prostate again and again, the sensation carrying him to another world. His thoughts shut down. All he could feel now was the one place where they were connected, and damn, he knew Johnny was being too rough with him. Somewhere he knew he wouldn't be able to walk straight for the next few fucking days.

"Fuck me harder, Johnny, please!" he whined in a raspy voice, his throat aching with discomfort, but pain and flame and sweat and Johnny were an intoxicating perfume. 

Johnny answered with a deep growl. Grabbing Jaehyun 's waist, he yanked him down. Then he put Jaehyun's legs on his shoulders and bent over, propping his hands on either side of Jaehyun's head and licking into his mouth as he obeyed Jaehyun's command, thrusting into him without restraint as if this was the last time they could fuck.

Johnny clutched Jaehyun's member and Jaehyun gave a moan into Johnny's mouth, Johnny swallowed it and Jaehyun felt himself coming. He couldn't take anymore, the sensation was overwhelming, the stimulation unbearable, intense.

"John..." he breathed against Johnny's lips as their tongues parted and spit dripped down his chin. Johnny stared at him from burning eyes, arrogant, greedy, predatory.

"I know, babe. Me too," he whispered, taking Jaehyun's hips and straightening. His thrusts deepened, and Jaehyun's fingers tightened around his own member, jerking himself off, his hole so stretched, so full as if it would tear under Johnny's at any moment. 

Three final hard thrusts and Johnny poured hotly into Jaehyun. His cock was still pumping sluggishly until he had released his load into Jaehyun until Jaehyun was creamy and sticky, and Jaehyun came only a moment later, spilling his own cum all over his hands and stomach, letting go and opening his eyes with a heavy gasp.

For a short while, in shared silence, they savored the gentle ebbing of their orgasms, the heat, at the point where they had become one.

Then Johnny pulled out, his chest rising and falling violently, and Jaehyun saw the veins on Johnny's neck stand out hard, pulsing fiercely under his skin. His own muscles had given him a parting salute. Johnny would actually have to carry him to his boss because he wouldn't be able to walk a damn step after Johnny had used him so roughly.

He groaned as the hot, chewy fluid dripped out of his hole, over his ass, and onto the floor.

Johnny watched it all with relish, smiling because he loved seeing Jaehyun wrecked like that, loved seeing his own cum dripping out of his boyfriend. 

"That wasn't so bad, Jae," he said, sitting down next to Jaehyun, putting a hand on Jaehyun's stomach and massaging his thighs. Johnny leaned down and gave him a quick peck and stroked a strand of Jaehyun's hair out of his wet, burning forehead. 

Jaehyun just smiled exhaustedly and gave Johnny a playful pat on the chest. "Thanks likewise. You really went the extra mile." He laughed.

They winced as there was a knock on the door.

"Jaehyun?"

His boss.

Jaehyun and Johnny exchanged panicked glances, and Johnny's eyes slid over Jaehyun's body, over the cum, and the corners of his mouth twitched in shock.

"Jaehyun, are you okay?"

Jaehyun looked at Johnny and raised his brows. Johnny got the message and nodded. Then they burst out laughing and giggling like two silly little boys who had just stolen a lollipop from the kiosk.

Jaehyun straightened up and held onto Johnny's shoulder.

"I'm fine!" he exclaimed as Johnny's arm wrapped around his middle.

Ten minutes later, Jaehyun was carried into his boss's office by Johnny like a princess, and it was clear to everyone that his employment was probably over. But it had been worth it. Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> My first real smut, I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this in one sitting and am too embarrassed to edit it uhm, sorry if there are mistakes.
> 
> I used a random prompt: "You pull the head off the heavy mascot costume, sighing as a cool breeze from a fan chills your flushed cheeks."


End file.
